


The New Girl

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, I'm Bad At Titles, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rey, Finn, and Poe welcome new girl Rose to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.





	The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "superhero/supervillain au."

The second bed in Rey's dorm room is empty, but she doubts it will be for long. Students are always coming and going at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Her last roommate had reached a point where she was comfortable with her level of control over her powers and decided to move home, leaving an open spot for another student.

She's a little nervous about having a new stranger move into her room, but at the same time, Rey is excited. She hasn't met anybody at this school yet who wasn't utterly fascinating.

Suddenly, there's pounding at the door, and Rey grins, because it can only be two people. When she opens it, she finds that she's right as she's enveloped by a tangle of arms, tan and dark, and a pair of faces darting in to kiss her.

“Babe,” Finn says excitedly when the enthusiastic greeting is done, “we just came from downstairs and-”

“The new girl is here!” Poe adds, face covered with that adorable lopsided grin.

Rey makes a face, because she should have known that. If her boyfriends are this excited, how did she not feel it? For the hundredth time, she vows to gain enough control over her own power to be able to keep a passive metaphorical eye on the world around her.

“Come on, let's go get a look,” Finn says, tugging at her hand and pulling her right out of her moment of disappointment.

Rey smiles. “All right, all right.”

She pulls the door closed behind her with her free hand, and the three of them practically run down two sets of stairs to the ground floor of the mansion. There's already a group of students gathered in the hall, all staring and shushing each other as they stare at the door to Professor Xavier's office. Rey, Finn, and Poe ease their way to the front.

“How long have they been in there?” Rey asks in a hushed voice.

“Not long,” another student answers.

“Do we know anything about her?”

Everyone within earshot shakes their head.

“No idea what her power is,” Poe says. “But I caught a glimpse of her. Short, dark hair, cute face.”

“Cute?” Rey repeats with a raised eyebrow.

“Objectively,” Finn responds, slotting their fingers together.

“Hmm,” Rey allows, turning her gaze back to the door. Now she's even more curious to see the new girl.

They all wait for what seems like forever. Professor X will be welcoming the new girl, Rey knows. Taking initial notes on her mutant abilities, talking through what classes she'll be attending, giving her an initial orientation to the school. Rey remembers when she'd gone through that, how terrified she'd been of what she could do and so relieved she'd found a place that could help her. Anyway, all that takes time, and some of the other students start to get bored and drift off.

By the time the door opens, there's maybe half a dozen people left besides Rey and her boyfriends. Professor X comes rolling out with the new girl by his side, and Rey looks her over: just like the boys said, shorter than any of them, black hair pulled back into a short ponytail with a tuft fanned out from either side of her round face, wearing light jeans and a warn yellow hoodie and carrying a pair of suitcases. _Definitely cute._ She looks nervous, and Rey doesn't blame her. Maybe this audience wasn't the kindest thing.

“Ah, here we are.” Professor X gestures to Rey. “Rey, this is Rose Tico. She'll be your new roommate. Would you, Poe, and Finn like to show her upstairs and then around the school?”

“Of course, Professor.” Poe is the first to step forward and coax one of Rose's bags from her hand with a dazzling smile. Rey holds back a smile of her own at the way Rose's eyes widen as she stares back at him.

The Professor nods at the four of them as Finn takes the other bag. “You're in good hands, Rose. You know where to find me if you need anything. Otherwise, I will see you at dinner.”

“Thank you, Professor,” the girl squeaks.

“I'm Rey,” Rey introduces herself as the Professor heads off and she leads the group back up the stairs, through the already-dispersing crowd. “This are my boyfriend,s Finn and Poe.”

“Oh. H-hello,” Rose says shyly. “I'm Rose.”

“We know,” Rey says with a smile. They reach a landing and step onto the second set of steps. “Our room is on the third floor, which is kind of a pain, but at least the neighbors are good. These guys are right across the hall, and there's a rec room and kitchen closeby.”

“That sounds nice.” Rose is looking all around with wide eyes as they walk the halls.

“Here we are.” Rey leads them back into the room, and the boys set the bags on the empty bed.

“Thanks,” Rose says, and Rey watches as she takes in the room. It's probably smaller than what she had at home and has to be shared besides, but for herself, Rey wouldn't trade this life for anything. “It's nice,” the new girl decides. She sits down on the bed and looks between the three of them. “Um...”

“What is it?” Finn asks.

Rose's eyes go wide again. “Are you guys X-men?” she asks in a hushed, awed voice.

Rey giggles. “Nah, just students like you. But we're all mutants. You're in good company here.”

Rose blushes at having been wrong.

“No worries,” Poe soothes, sitting down next to her. “What's your power, anyway?”

Rey's phone rings suddenly, loud in the room, and she apologizes as she fishes it out of her pocket, sees _unknown caller_ on the display and clicks it off before looking up at Rose. The girl blinks, and the phone rings again. Rey's hand is halfway to her pocket before it clicks and a grin forms on her face. “You're doing that?”

Rose nods.

“You're like a technomancer!” Rey enthuses. “That's cool.”

Rose looks away shyly. “What about you guys?”

“I can heal people,” Finn answers. “It's not super strong, but if you've got a cut or a bruise, I'm your guy.”

Poe only grins as he levitates a few inches off the floor and adds flippantly, “It's more impressive outside.”

Rose turns to Rey, curious and expectant, and Rey smiles, deciding to put on a bit of a show. “I'm a telepath,” she answers aloud, also gently pressing the words into her new roommate's mind.

“Wow!” Rose gasps.

Rey's smile widens into a grin. “That was nothing.”

“Those are all much more impressive than mine,” Rose says.

“Don't be silly.” Finn sits down on the other side of her from Poe. “The world's full of technology; I'm sure there's all kinds of things you can do.”

Rose smiles back at him, warmth and gratitude and admiration in it, and happiness wells up in Rey. Anyone who can look at Finn like that, appreciate him the way Rey does, the way Poe does, is all right by her. Rose is going to fit into their group just fine.


End file.
